


A Brand New Life

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: McGee and Bishop go too far, this time it's the last straw.  When Tony leaves the team and Gibbs goes searching for answers will he find Tony setting himself up for failure or will he find .. something he didnt' expect...





	1. Chapter 1

“Gibbs,” Vance made his way down the stairs. “With me.”

 

“Leon?” Jethro questioned as he followed Vance towards a more private area. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Tony left me an email,” Vance pulled the copy from his jacket pocket. “His badge and gun are locked in his bottom drawer with your medals. The keys for the box are in your middle drawer under the flask. He asked me to tell you, but not touch the flask. A gift from Shannon, I presume.”

 

“Yes,” Gibbs sighed. “He’s not coming back. There’s no explanation.”

 

“I think if you look at your team,” Vance sighed as he pointed towards their desks. “Your answer is there. They don’t value him as an agent or trust him. Even Bishop seems to have adopted Agent McGee’s bad attitude and disrespect. Ms. Sciuto barely speaks to him the last few years yet beholds herself his best friend.”

 

Making his way down to autopsy, Gibbs paused to listen to the comfortable banter between Dr. Mallard and Jimmy. Thinking back, he struggled to remember ever having that with any member of his team, yet they regarded each other as family.

 

“Agent Gibbs,” Palmer called. “What brings you down here?”

 

“Came to talk to you,” Gibbs handed Palmer the copy of the email. “You know why or what he’s doing?”

 

“He’s tired of being your puppet,” Palmer paused. “He’s grown wary of dead bodies and being in danger every day. He wants more out of life than bullets, blood and bad attitudes from his team. I mean no disrespect when I say this, but Agent Gibbs, you are an investigator, you should figure out on your own where he went. Don’t bring Agents McGee or Bishop in on it, use your sense and what you know about Tony. It will mean more to him if you find him, than if you have them help. No matter how he feels about NCIS or the team, he still regards you as a father figure.”

 

“Gibbs?” Vance looked legitimately worried. “Just make sure he’s okay; we had our differences in the beginning, but he’s a good guy.”

 

“Good enough to ride an hour away for pasta,” Gibbs sighed. “I turned him down before he could even ask me.”

 

“His phone was in the box too,” Vance pulled it from his pocket. “No tracing that. We start at his apartment?”

 

“I start at his apartment,” Gibbs corrected. “I need some time, Leon. Take my team, I will be in touch.”

 

“Don’t push him, Gibbs. Just support him, he’s been put through a lot in the almost two decades he’s dedicated to NCIS. We should be looking out for him.”

 

“Stan,” Gibbs sighed when Burley answered the door at Tony’s apartment. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I bought the place,” Stan opened the door to let Gibbs in. “Been wanting a place to have roots, Tony called me a month ago and we worked out the deal. He started moving his things out slowly, I started moving mine in. He took the last of it out of here last night.”

 

“Moving company?” Gibbs questioned.

 

“Rented a truck. With his father residing in Florida now, there wasn’t much holding him here. No offense Gibbs, but you aren’t easy to work for. I had the ulcer to prove it. Your team is more than a bit dysfunctional. When they want to be a family, they are, but just not to Tony.” Burley watched Gibbs wander around like a lost child. “He deserves happiness. Whatever he chose to do, I hope it makes him very happy.”

 

“He’s been planning this for a month and you never came to tell me?” Gibbs whispered.

 

“Didn’t know that you didn’t know until he left last night,” Burley defended. “Plus, I haven’t seen you. He’s my friend; a very good friend. It wasn’t my place to break that confidence. He got me through some pretty rough times after Liz was murdered. I owed him this.” Pausing Stan took in the lost look on his former Boss’s face. “It’s about Tony finding his way,” Stan explained. “He needs this.”

 

“Where do I start looking for him?” Gibbs questioned. “Just need to make sure he’s okay.”

 

“Well, you could investigate,” Burley suggested. “He didn’t decide to move overnight, Boss. Wherever he went, he’s been there before.”

 

Old fashioned detective work paid off to an extent. Tony had been taking trips out of town, he filled up at the same gas station every time he left home and refilled at the same small service station the day before they were back on the clock. “You filled up in between these two spots, but they are your consistent ones. Small town, Ohio? What is drawing you there, Tony?”

 

“You going?” Vance asked from being Gibbs. 

 

“Yes,” Jethro nodded. “Just to check on him, he’s hurting. Until I figure out what the final straw was, I can’t figure out how to help him. I’m going to go let Bishop & McGee know.”

 

“Boss?” Tim questioned as he watched Gibbs grab his gun, badge and shut off his computer.

 

“Going to see Tony,” Gibbs paused. “DiNozzo quit, moved too. Anything happen that I need to know about? Somethings said or some exchange between the three of you?”

 

“Maybe he is following one of his many, many, many lady friends.” Bishop sighed. “Besides, does it really matter? I’m sure he will come back eventually.”

 

“We can function without him,” McGee sighed. “Look how many times he has been out on sick leave or on vacation, we didn’t fall apart then, we won’t now. I know he doesn’t believe it, but we can survive without him.”

 

“You’re on cold cases,” Gibbs sighed. “Vance will be watching over you. If you’re pulled into the field, he’s going to be with you.”

 

Gibbs packed for a long trip, he wasn’t sure what he was going to find when he got to Tony. The drive was beautiful, the snow that had fallen in the days prior made it a winter wonderland. Finding the gas station that Tony filled up at for his return trip, Gibbs pulled in and just sat.

 

“Sir?” A younger woman knocked on the window. “Oh, Agent Gibbs. Are you hungry?”

 

“You know me?” Gibbs was stunned.

 

“Well, I know of you,” the younger woman winked. “Come over to the café, I was just delivering lunch to Ron. If you are looking for Tony, you’ll find that he stops by around 1 for lunch.”

 

Walking into the diner, Gibbs smiled at the simplicity. Tony had made his home in a small town, with a family feel. “Sometimes you want to go where everybody knows your name.” Gibbs whispered as he thought back to the last small-town case they had investigated. “I’ll take a ..”

 

“Cup of coffee, black and strong. I’m Megan, that’s Bob and that over there is Mona. Tony’s pulling up now. He’s not going to be that surprised to see you.” Megan smiled. “He said you’d be here today or tomorrow.”

 

“Hey Gibbs,” Tony shook his friend’s hand. “See you’ve met the gang. Sweet Megan, I will take a large bowl of soup and some of that amazing bread that Mona makes. Get my friend here the same thing, he’s been looking way too thin lately.”

 

“Good to see you, DiNozzo.” Gibbs said softly as he followed Tony to a booth with his coffee in hand. “Nice town.”

 

“Eat up,” Tony pointed to the food in front of Gibbs. “We have a lot to do before you leave. Could use your carpentry skills on a couple things.”

 

“You really are not surprised to see me,” Gibbs shook his head in disbelief. “What happened, Tony?”

 

“If we get this out of the way,” Tony gestured with his spoon, “Can we just enjoy your visit?”

 

“Yes,” Gibbs wasn’t sure, but if that is what Tony needed, he would give it to him.

 

“The team is out of hand,” Tony explained. “They have been since you took your Mexican hiatus. When you came back, things got worse. Ziva and I had some issues, then a history. No matter what I do, I cannot earn the respect of Tim and he’s rubbed off on Bishop. The only ones that seem to value my presence at the agency is Palmer, Ducky and Director Vance. You do when the mood strikes, but only then.”

 

“Tony,” Gibbs sighed deeply. “I don’t even know what to say.”

 

“You are familiar with the Me Too movement?” Tony waited for Gibbs to nod. “I walked into the bull pen about two months ago to McGee reading one of the stories on it.” Tony’s features became very dark, he was recalling something that angered him. “I was just getting off the elevator when I heard him, Bishop and Abby taking bets on how many women would be making claims against me. That was when I made the decision that it was time to leave.”

 

“They what?” Gibbs saw red. Clenching his fists in anger, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You didn’t deserve that Tony. You didn’t deserve any of it from me or them.”

 

“I never,” Tony turned to look out the window, his emotional hold was so fragile.

 

“You do not even have to finish that statement,” Gibbs stopped his friend. “You were nothing but a gentleman to any woman that you dated. I know there were not as many as what Tim thinks there were. You would never be sexually inappropriate to anyone, I know you.”

 

“What do you think of the soup?” Tony winked at Mona as she came over to refill Jethro’s coffee and Tony’s ice water. “Mona is Ernie’s sister, Megan is his great niece. I met them when I brought some of his belongings out here after he died. I fell in love with this town, it feels like home.”

 

“So when you made the decision to leave NCIS, you found a place here.” Gibbs sighed. “It’s a beautiful town, Tony. What are you going to do?”

 

“He’s coaching our football, basketball and baseball teams,” Mona interjected. “He’s also renovating the old general store. We are all so excited to have the general store back. It’s the only shopping we have for miles, it will do well here.”

 

“Why did it close?” Gibbs questioned softly, flashes of his father standing behind the counter at his store flashing in his head.

 

“The previous owner got cancer,” Tony explained. “Entered a hospice, the family made a lease to own deal with me, they are covering the repairs to get it up and running. Once they are in a position that they need to sell, our contract is written that I get first offer and we’ve already agreed on an amount. I invested my trust fund, that will be my readily available cash for the purchase.”

 

“I’m impressed,” Gibbs smiled. “You’ve done your homework. You’ve called Cal and got the list of vendors and things that Jack used too?”

 

“I did and a few suggestions,” Tony beamed. “When they asked me how I learned of them and I mentioned Jack, there were stories by the dozens. I went to Stillwater, helped Cal out with some upgrades and programming the new alarm system. Times are changing, things have to be under lock and key now. He even installed cameras, too much was coming up missing; drifters were costing him a lot.”

 

“I’d love to see it,” Gibbs felt like he was dying inside, he knew this was Tony’s new life and one that he had been working on much longer than Jethro even realized. 

 

“Let’s take your luggage and car to the house,” Tony smiled. “Wait until you see it; it’s got charm. We’ll head to the store after that.”

 

“Would have brought my tools if I had known,” Gibbs muttered, his voice so soft, it made Tony’s heart break.

 

“I didn’t want you to come to work,” Tony sighed. “I want you to come because you were checking on me, as my friend. Now that you are here, I want you to see why I love this town. If you happen to come up with some brilliant carpentry plans, I won’t say no. We have a few great Amish men, they do quality work.”

 

“Tony,” Gibbs stepped inside the ranch style home that Tony had obviously taken a great deal of time to make his home. “When did you buy this?”

 

“Two months ago, it was vacant.” Tony sighed. “That long weekend I took, I brought a load out here. Bought some furniture, brought my dad out to see it and take charge of making sure everything went where I said when it arrived.”

 

“Your father is here?” Gibbs waited for A.D. to surface.

 

“No, he’s in Florida. He was here getting his things together, he wanted to see the house, so I brought him out and put him to work.” Tony smiled. “He flirted and charmed his way out of three free meals a day, he’s a charmer.”

 

“This is great workmanship,” Gibbs ran his hand over the chair rail. “That’s oak, Tony. This house is great quality.”

 

“I’ve been wanting to bring you here since I bought it,” Tony sighed. “It hurt to not tell you.”

 

“I understand why you didn’t,” Gibbs made his way into the kitchen. “These cabinets are beautiful, they are handcrafted.”

 

“Come look at your room,” Tony grabbed Jethro’s bags and started down the hallway. “That shower is incredible, the shower head is amazing. That bed is handmade. Mattress is new, but the bed was made by an Amish furniture maker north of here.”

 

“Could we go there?” Gibbs questioned as he ran his and over the woodwork. “If he’s still in business. I shouldn’t have asked, don’t mind me.”

 

“We can,” Tony smiled. “He’s making my porch furniture, he needs me to okay the plans he drew up. I didn’t go yet, because I figured you were coming. I sound like I manipulated you to get you here. I didn’t Gibbs, I swear.”

 

“I know,” Jethro turned towards his friend. “I do know. You needed me to find my way to you, on my own. It gave me time to come to terms with the fact that you left, D.C. As I drove up here, I could feel myself calming down and peace settling in. This is beautiful, Tony. Off the beaten path, simple life, but you’re going to have a fulfilling life.”

 

“Coach?” A knock at the door disrupted the moment between the two men.

 

“Benny,” Tony opened the door. “What do you need, buddy?”

 

“Your help,” the little boy burst into tears. “I can’t get the shot, I have been working all day at it.”

 

“Come here,” Tony stepped into the driveway. “Bend your knees, wiggle it out.” Wiggling in an exaggerated motion, Tony helped Benny relax. “Now that hoop isn’t a hoop. It’s the mouth of a big scary monster and that ball is what he eats so he doesn’t eat little boys. Feed the monster, Benny! Hurry before he eats me!!”

 

“I did it!” Benny shouted. “I did it!”

 

“You sure did, buddy. You should go high five your dad, he’s over there watching you with a smile that I think might be hurting his face.” Tony winked and watched as Benny grabbed the ball and ran for his dad.

 

“Purpose,” Gibbs sighed


	2. Chapter 2

“This display window is beautiful, Tony.” Gibbs ran his and over the base. “You thought of everything when you designed this. You put in hangers for lights, electrical was ran. This is great.”

 

“How did you know that I did this?” Tony stood stunned. 

 

“It has vision,” Gibbs praised. “Are you going to change it for season?”

 

“Seasons, events, and maybe specials.” Tony sighed. “I have a bunch of paperwork from the suppliers that tell me what I can do when there are special promotions. I had the cameras installed first, I figured if I did it first then I could place the shelving the way it needs to be.”

 

“I could help you sort it all out,” Gibbs said softly, he really wanted to be supportive without pushing too much. Tony needed to find his way, Gibbs could feel the passion in his friend, he was born to do this.

 

“I would love that,” Tony sighed. “This area over here, I want to make a soda station. I want it to be the old-fashioned kind, where the older crowd could enjoy a root beer float while talking about the weather.”

 

“I love that idea,” Jethro’s eyes danced as he walked over to where Tony was standing. “If you put everything on the back wall because of cross contamination issues, you could have a nice sitting area over here. I could see six stools across to give enough elbow room. I could actually make those to save you some money.”

 

“Thanks, Gibbs.” Tony smiled. “Dark color stain? Hide any stains that may happen.”

 

“Tony,” Mona made her way into the store. “Mayor Wilson approved your idea for a self defense class, said you could use the town hall. Told me to tell you to charge something, your time should not be free.”

 

“I will touch base with him soon,” Tony called back. “We need to get this done, I don’t know how long I have Jethro’s expertise.”

 

“Sam’s looking for you,” Mona called as he walked out the door.

 

“There is something about Ohio that I should explain to you,” Tony motioned for Gibbs to take a seat on one of the saw horses. “This state recognizes the physically, mentally and emotionally challenged as valuable members of their population. Instead of state run institutions, they place those that do not require life support type care in group homes. They may be in a home with three or four people that are of similar to them. They have workshops that are scattered across, at least a four county area that I am familiar with. They go to work. One of the workshops their job is removing tabs from aluminum cans because they get donated for cancer research. They also have other odds and end jobs like separating paper clips by color for the lower functioning. Another work shop, they take old electronics apart and take the wires out of them for recycling. There are others across the counties, the get a small wage and a sense of purpose.”

 

“That is fantastic,” Gibbs was shocked that Tony was so aware of the operations of these homes and workshops.

 

“This community is very receptive to these homes, we have five just along this main road. Sam is one of the residents. He loves to come help me, I have permission from his guardian to put him to work as long as I keep in mind he has had heart surgery and cannot do anything with extreme contact. He’s a great guy, he wants to play sports, but that’s another thing that is out of his reach because of the surgeries. I am working on something for him and the others, I just need some quiet time to fine tune what I want to do.”

 

“This town suits you, Tony.” Gibbs smiled. “I think Sam has arrived.”

 

“Tony,” Sam called out as he walked into the store with a miner’s hat on. “Look what Mona gave me, she said it will help me see what I am doing.”

 

“Dude!” Tony gasped. “That’s fantastic! Man, you look so handsome in that. How much work are you going to get done? Those foxy ladies are going to be coming in here to see you.”

 

“No hanky panky at work,” Sam called out. “Rules are rules, Tony. Tony? Is this Leroy Jethro Gibbs? It looks like the same man from that picture that you have over there.”

 

“Hi Sam,” Gibbs extended a hand. “I am Gibbs.”

 

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it is nice to meet you. Tony says you are the best friend he’s ever had that even when you are acting like an asshole you are a good friend.” Sam parroted what he had heard Tony say, much to DiNozzo’s embarrassment.

 

“He’s my best friend too,” Gibbs smiled. “What’s your job today?”

 

“I’m good at sweeping,” Sam pulled the mask over his nose and mouth. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I have to work now. We’ll talk later. Talking is for break time, now is work time.”

 

“Sam, start over there where we are going to do the soda counter,” Tony pointed. “That way we can get it laid out and built first.”

 

“I’m very excited about the soda counter,” Sam replied. “All my friends are saving money for Tony’s sodas. I told them about root beer floats, that’s very exciting. I will sweep now, Tony.”

 

Gibbs watched with amusement and a great deal of admiration as the young man started working. He hummed as he worked, the broom working to the rhythm of the song. 

 

“Which of these candy counters do you like?” Tony opened a catalog with a variety of selections in it. “I want the personal experience of bonding with my customers and protecting the merchandise at the same time. The bulk candy will be more of the old fashioned variety to appease the majority of the population of the town.”

 

“Mr. DiNozzo,” a female voice called from the doorway. “Oh, Mr. DiNozzo.”

 

“Oh lord,” Tony sighed. “That’s Helen.”

 

“Helen likes to grab Tony’s butt,” Sam laughed. “Tony doesn’t like it when she does that. Leroy Jethro Gibbs should protect his butt from Helen.”

 

“I will do that,” Gibbs smirked. “Thanks for the warning, Sam. Sam?”

 

“Yes?” Sam looked up from where he was sweeping. 

 

“All my friends call me Gibbs,” Jethro explained. “Think we could be friends so you could call me Gibbs?”

 

“Sure, Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” Sam beamed with pride, he was so pleased to have a new friend.

 

“We’ll work on it,” Tony laughed as he placed his back side against a wall away from Helen. “What can I do for you, Helen?”

 

“I came to see,” stopping to look around, she paused. “Well, I was hoping to find you in here with your shirt off getting all dirty. You know the ladies in my bridge club are fantasizing about your chest. You are very popular with the ladies in their eighties.”

 

“Thank you,” Tony blushed. “It’s a bit too cold out to be working without a shirt right now, Helen. When it warms up, if I have a reason to be shirtless, I will make sure that you are around to see. Now, I think you should probably leave, it’s pretty dusty in here. You know that it kicks up your sinuses, and it’s not sexy to be blowing your nose all the time.”

 

“You’re right, hot stuff.” Helen turned to wink at Gibbs. “I’ll be looking to see more of you too. You are a silver haired devil aren’t you, blue eyes. When I was in my twenties, I made love under the stars to man with eyes just like yours. Maybe, if you stick around, good looking, we could revisit my youth.”

 

With Helen out of the building, Tony sighed. “I’m sorry, Gibbs.”

 

“Don’t be, DiNozzo. I want to be the fantasy of the ladies in their eighties too. Why don’t you swish that sweet ass of yours at the window and let them have their fill while I look at these candy counters.” Turning his back to Tony, Gibbs bit his lip to keep from laughing. The town certainly had character and characters, he could see why Tony was so in love with it.

 

Gibbs made his way through the catalog looking at the things that Tony had marked, his friend had done his homework. The units he picked would work well with hand crafted built-ins, they would also provide clear view of the camera system that was in place.

 

“Did you order any of this yet?” Gibbs questioned casually, he didn’t want to sound over-bearing or as if he were interfering. He was of the presence of mind that his time walking through Tony’s new world was serving many purposes. It was rebuilding their relationship, restoring faith in each other, and a bonding experience that would allow Gibbs to provide Tony with the reassurances that he needed to know things were being done right.

 

“Not yet,” Tony shook his head. “I wanted to get everything gutted, the new floors in and shelving built before all of that was in the way.”

 

“Smart thinking,” Gibbs nodded. “I think you did a fantastic job picking what you need. What did you decide on for product? What’s that space back there?”

 

“It’s going to be cold storage,” Tony explained. “There will be a check out counter here, they can purchase larger products like cases of soda, beer or bottles of wine. This is the only way in and out of this area. I have to fine tune some plans for this area, it’s not an area I want unmanned.”

 

“Thought I read an article not too long ago,” Gibbs paused. “They made security tags for wine bottles. You’re not going to get anyone that tries to steal a large case of anything. You’re too sharp for that.”

 

“You’re right,” Tony nodded. “I’ll keep someone on cameras, just to be safe. There is a man that I met, Director Vance offered to do the background check for me, but he’s retired security needing to supplement his income.”

 

“Tony?” Sam called out in a panic. “There is a strange man out there,” pointing to the street in front of the store, the young man backed up into the cold storage area. “Bad man hurt me before, I don’t like the bad man.”

 

“Sam,” Tony took a good look. “That’s not a bad man, Sam. Come here, I want you to meet someone. Leon Vance, I want you to meet the best worker that I have ever had, Sam. Sam, this is Leon Vance.”

 

“Leon Vance is Director of NCIS.” Sam sighed with relief. “Leon Vance is bad ass, he bosses lots of people around and doesn’t choke on his toothpick when he does it.”

“Pkrtft,” Gibbs snickered. “Yeah that sums it up, perfectly. You have a fantastic memory, Sam.”

 

“What brings you here?” Tony looked past his former boss with a smile. “Jared, my man! How are you?”

 

“Tony! This place is so cool. Dad said you might need some help,” stepping inside the store, the younger man gasped. “This is so awesome. You’re going to have your own store.”

 

“It’s going to be great,” Tony smiled. “How long are you staying? Don’t you have school?”

 

“We have a long weekend,” Vance winked. “Teacher’s conferences, holiday, some special day to disinfect the school because of the flu. Gave us a few days, in addition to the weekend, to come see what we can do to help.”

 

“Sam,” Tony pointed to Jared. “Why don’t you take Jared over to the community building. Jared, look around and see what you think it needs. There are some pretty special people in this town, they have to keep it a bit low key because of their health, but they are longing to play some type of sports.”

 

“Come on,” Jared started down the steps, so Sam would follow him. “What sports do you like to play?”

 

“Basketball and bowling,” Sam beamed. “I’m a great bowler!”

 

“I explained the nobody left behind program to him,” Leon sighed. “The only reason he came was to see you, and to meet your gang. He chattered the whole way here about things that might be able to be done.”

 

“Let’s go figure out where you two can sleep,” Tony pointed towards his house.

 

“Oh,” Vance snickered. “You don’t have to, Megan already invited to rent two rooms from her, she was taken by Jared. Probably by his appetite mostly,” Leon snorted with laughter. “He wanted one of everything on the menu, he narrowed it down to the roast beef platter a piece of pie.”

 

“Good choice,” Tony made his way up to the front of the store to set the code and lock the doors. “Been doing that at night, I don’t want to take any chances with what we have in there.”

 

“Dad!” Jared called from the doors of the community building. “Look at this place, it’s got a lot of potential. Reminds me of that gym you took me to in Chicago last year.”

 

“It has that vibe for sure,” Vance looked around. “Sam, what used to be here?”

 

“This used to be our work out space,” Sam called over his shoulder.

 

“Hi,” a woman around Tony’s age walked into the center. “I’m Chelsea, I heard you guys in here. Thought, I would come give some information, if I could. This was a community hall for our special needs residents. The town used to fund the upkeep of the building, but after Mayor Simpson passed away, that stopped. He had a special needs child that passed away from a heart defect, he was passionate about these guys and gals. His replacement isn’t passionate about anything except collecting a check.”

 

“Who owns the building now?” Vance looked around taking in everything that needed repair.

 

“He gave it to the bank,” Chelsea pointed towards the door. “They are up the street about two miles on the left, in the middle of nowhere.”

 

“This entire town is in the middle of nowhere,” Jared chirped. “It’s really awesome here, dad. Look out there, are those dirt bike trails?”

 

“They are,” Chelsea smiled. “We have dirt bike weekends and races here. If you like to play outdoors, this is the place to be in the summer time.”

 

“It gets better and better,” Tony smiled. “I love this town. Let’s go grill some steak, I have the sides made. Leon, stop at the butcher at the corner, get two more steaks.”

 

“Butcher?” Vance turned around. “That farm down the street?”

 

“It’s a meat market, too.” Tony nodded towards Chelsea. “You want to show him around town, he obviously missed a few key points on his way in.”

 

“We have a large farm over here, they butcher and process the meat. They are FDA regulated before you even ask,” Chelsea snickered. “The animals are vet checked on a schedule, everything is free range.”

 

“Why do you think he came?” Tony questioned softly, his eyes fixed on watching as Jared showed Sam how to toss a baseball.

 

“You left NCIS,” Gibbs cleared his throat. “Neither of us expected it. He probably feels that he failed you, like I do. Tony, I knew things with the team weren’t great. I always felt it was like a sibling rivalry, I didn’t realize they had gotten so vile.”

 

“It was good in the beginning,” Tony sighed. “It’s good when it’s just Ducky and Palmer. It’s good when you and I hang out. I have been solo more than I have been part of the team for the last two or three weeks. Granted, I think some of that is the anger over what I heard, but it wasn’t something they fought to change. This place feels like home, Gibbs. I feel like I have a reason to be here. The only regrets that I am going to have are leaving Ducky, Palmer and you.”

 

“Vance’s attitude has changed towards you,” Gibbs sighed. “Sees you for the agent and the man that you are. It took me a lot longer to see how you have grown as both.”

 

“Why?” Tony started walking back towards his home. “Gibbs?”

 

“Afraid,” Gibbs gave a long sigh. “Worried.”

 

“About?” Tony opened the door and waited for Gibbs to enter.

 

“Losing you,” Gibbs’ breath caught in his throat. “Guess, I had more reason to worry that I knew. I’ll go get the steaks started.”

 

“He’s proud of you,” Vance said softly from behind. “I could see it in his features as I was looking around the store. You’ve found your way, it’s just different than from what anyone thought it would be.”

 

“Different from what I thought it would be,” Tony blinked to clear the tears that were forming. “I’m going to miss him, a lot.” Blowing out a breath, Tony swallowed hard. “I wouldn’t have tried this pre-Gibbs. He did hurt me over the years, but it helped me grow.” Turning to look at Vance, Tony pulled his head up high. “For everyone thing that hurt, there are two that didn’t. He was a father, when I needed a father.”

 

“He became lost,” Vance commented gently. “When your father got himself together, Gibbs felt his role had changed to just your boss.”

 

“It changed,” Tony nodded. “He just hasn’t figure out that he was the reason we managed to fix it. When my father moved to DC, Gibbs attitude towards me changed. That’s when he started treating me like a non-person, the team just followed his lead.”

 

“Yet,” Vance pointed towards the room that Tony had created for Gibbs. “He has a place in your home.”

 

“Believe it or not,” Tony sighed. “It was my father that figured out the issue and pointed it out. I can’t fix, what he perceives. The only thing I can do is keep valuing his opinion and looking to him for advice. Maybe, he will find something here, just like I did.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs made his way into the bullpen dressed in blue jeans, a flannel shirt with a sweat stained tee underneath. He had left in the middle of the night, driving from Ohio to NCIS, a mission on mind.

 

“Gibbs,” Bishop gasped. “What are you doing here? We didn’t’ expect you for a few days.”

 

“Boss,” McGee stood. “We’re still on cold cases; they didn’t need to pull us off desk duty. Mostly, I think, because Vance disappeared for the weekend, something to do with his son.”

 

Saying nothing, Gibbs turned when he heard the ding of the elevator. Making his way around the partition, Gibbs paused. “Good to see you,” making his way back to his desk, Gibbs printed and signed some papers before making his way up to Vance’s office.

 

“McGee, Bishop,” Stan smiled. “I’m in charge, we’re off cold cases. Next case that pops up is ours to handle. I am the agent in charge, you will report to me and I will be assigning duties. We will be adding Special Agent Nick Torres.”

 

“Heard my name,” Nick made his way towards a desk.

 

“You have a reputation for being a man child,” Burley stopped Torres. “You leave that person at home, I don’t have the time or the patience to deal with pranks, temper tantrums, bad attitudes or the variety of other juvenile traits that may creep in. If there are problems, I think you will find that I do not look over them or ignore them for the sake family, like Gibbs did. Since we are currently not on a case, meet me in the gym. The days of daily work outs and training are back in practice. I will require two hours of gym and one hour on the range, per day.”

 

“Agent Burley,” Delores made her way to the agent’s desk. “Here is the copy of the training schedule. Your team’s sensitivity training is this afternoon, and tomorrow, I have signed them up for the course: The Team Work Initiative: Learning to respect your team, given by me.”

 

“We will be there with notebooks in hand,” Burley pointed towards the elevator. “Allow me to walk you to your chariot.” Rewarded with a smile, Burley made his way to the elevator, stepping inside long enough to kiss Delores on the cheek. “Tony sends his love. He asked me to give you that kiss and this information. He said for you to come see him in a month, after he’s had time to get the store up and going.”

 

“Does he need help?” Delores questioned. “Come see me at lunch.”

 

“Gibbs!” Abby squealed as Jethro made his way past her, as he came out of Vance’s office. “I heard you were here. Did you find Tony? When’s he coming back? Was he just throwing one of his little fits?”

 

“Abby,” Stan stopped the woman in her track. “I do believe that your lab is that way. I have placed a list of duties that I would like you to complete on a daily and weekly basis. You will be reporting to me, Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs will be taking an extended leave of absence. While he is away, I am in charge. I suggest you return to your area and review the materials. Also, you will be attending the mandatory training that has been established for the team. You will find the schedule on your desk, also.” Turning to Gibbs, Burley extended his hand. “You take care of what we talked about; I have the team. “

 

A nod of appreciation to Burley and Gibbs was in the elevator heading for his final destination before going home to pack a few more things, grab some tools and return to the little piece of paradise that Tony was calling home.

 

“Jethro,” Ducky smiled as his friend arrived. “Your team is rather worried about you, they say you haven’t spoken a word since you arrived. Are you ill?”

 

“No,” Gibbs shook his head. “I just don’t have anything to say to them, not right now. I figured my silence may send a stronger message than any words that I have to say. I am going home to pack more clothes, get some tools, my few odds and ends. I’m going to go back to Ohio. Tony needs some help getting the store ready, I need more time with him and that town.”

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ducky smiled. “We went with Anthony when he took the belongings of Corporal Yost to his family. It was such a captivating visit, we have talked about it extensively since. Tony’s heart was there the moment he saw it; if you can believe in love at first sight, that was what Tony felt for that town.”

 

“I can see why,” Gibbs sighed. “Burley is taking the team, I filled him in on the final straw for Tony. Support him, they are friends, good friends. What he dishes out to the team, they more than deserve.”

 

“What was it?” Palmer questioned. “He was too embarrassed to tell me. I won’t judge, he’s my friend.”

 

“He walked into the bullpen to them having a conversation,” Gibbs took a deep breath. “They were making bets on how many women would come forward stating that Tony sexually abused them.”

 

“Excuse me?” Ducky’s eyes glazed over in anger. “Timothy and Eleanor?”

 

“And Abby,” Gibbs swallowed hard. “He didn’t deserve that, Duck. A lot of Tony’s exterior..”

 

“Was a façade to keep him from getting hurt,” Ducky sighed. “He made them laugh with it, kept him in control of things until they got out of hand.”

 

“Tim prided himself in being his friend,” Palmer wiped at a stray tear. “How do you do that to a friend, Agent Gibbs?’

 

“You don’t,” Gibbs’ kept his tone soft as he reached over to squeeze Jimmy’s shoulder. “You never did. When you guys get some time off, you should come out and see the store. I actually need your help, Palmer. Do you still do work with that charity that builds the playgrounds?”

 

“I do,” Palmer watched Gibbs’ face light up in a smile.

 

“Then I have a project for you, I have no idea where to even start.” Gibbs explained everything he knew about Sam and the other special residents. He gave the run down of the town, the locations, the buildings and the land. Any information that he could provide, he gave it to Palmer. Of anyone, Gibbs knew Palmer was good people and would find the same passion for the town of Smithton, that Tony had found.

 

“Agent Gibbs,” Palmer smiled. “Thank you for letting me be part of this, don’t tell Tony. I want whatever I can come up with, to be a surprise.”

 

“If we need to raise funds,” Gibbs paused. “That town loves their people, they will find a way. You just call me and let me know.”

 

Jethro’s drive back to Smithton was peaceful, he found himself actually becoming excited the closer he that was getting to his destination. There were so many amazing projects in the works and the opportunity to work side by side with Tony, it made his gut feel settled for the first time in a long time.

 

“Yeah Gibbs,” Jethro barked into his phone as he drove. “Anthony, what can I do for you?”

 

“Heard you’ve been out helping my son,” Senior was trying to be cheerful, for Tony’s sake. “I just wanted to thank you for remembering what he meant to you before.”

 

“Before what?” Gibbs was a bit confused and irritated.

 

“Before you helped us mend our relationship,” Senior laid it out. “Gibbs, you saved my relationship with my son, saved my life in the process. For some reason, when you did that for us, you seemed to have closed a chapter in your life that included my son. It hurt, terribly. Perhaps, you need to review that chapter and dust it off. Better yet, write a new one. He still loves you the same as he did almost twenty years ago.”

 

“I will,” Gibbs took a deep breath, Senior was right. The only one that had closed themselves off, wounded, was Gibbs himself. “I’m heading back that way now, I’ll take care of him. I promise.”

 

“Why don’t you let him,” Senior paused. “Gibbs, let him take care of you for a change. That role doesn’t have to be one sided. He’s actually very good at it.” Disconnecting the call, Senior stood in the middle of his condo with a smile. He owed it to his son to help mend fenced and rebuild bridges. 

 

Pulling up to the front of the store, Gibbs unloaded his tools and took them inside the store. “Did you even stop for lunch?”

 

“Gibbs,” Tony looked shocked. “I didn’t think you’d be back so fast. No, I didn’t stop to eat. I wanted to get that cooler room finished.”

 

“It’s dinner time,” Gibbs pointed towards the street. “I have a trunk filled with groceries, let’s go make something to eat and watch a movie. I’ve been in the car so long, I need food.”

 

“I can’t believe you came right back,” Tony shook his head and sighed. “I love having you here, don’t get me wrong. I just don’t want your life to stop because I decided to relocate mine.”

 

“I’m having fun,” Gibbs smiled. “Spending time with you, Tony, is what I want to be doing. Lost a lot of time, my attitude being what it was, but I think we can make up for that. Let’s go home. I picked up some goodies from Elaine, she wrapped them tight, put them in that Styrofoam cooler for me. If they feel warm, we’ll just throw them out.”

 

“Holy food coma coming,” Tony gasped. “This is cold, Gibbs. She packed it tight with dry ice. It’s Elaine, I don’t even want to know where they came up with dry ice.”

 

Dinner was in the oven, Tony was in the shower and Gibbs was wandering around the back yard trying to come up with a plan to make it more inviting. Tony had expressed the desire liven it up a bit, he wanted to be able to sit outside and enjoy the fresh air.

 

“Pretty sure, I am going to need a fence. I don’t foresee the neighbors leaving me alone.” Tony sighed. “I don’t mind, except when I do.”

 

“I understand that,” Gibbs sighed. “You don’t want to be sitting out here with a book and have the ladies in their eighties lining up beside you to turn the page.”

 

“Exactly,” Tony laughed. “I was looking online for some backyard ideas, I love the idea of a BBQ pit, an outdoor pizza oven and a fire pit. Well, maybe not all of that it’s a bit much, but you get the idea.”

 

Tony and Gibbs spent the next few days working side by side pounding nails, staining wood and putting in floors. By the time Friday arrived, they were ready for the impending delivery of all the coolers. With the cardboard laid on the floor to protect it, they watched as one by one the coolers were placed and the store came together.

 

“Mr. Peterman?” Tony called out the front door as he watched one of his favorite residents wheel his chair down the road. “Sir, I was wondering if I could get your input. Is this ramp too steep?”

 

“Well, young fella, let’s give it a whirl.” Mr. Peterman had no trouble navigating the ramp, his eyes dancing with delight that Tony had actually thought of it. “It’s nice and smooth. Store’s coming together nicely.”

 

“It is,” Tony nodded, “I need more input from you. I want to have the aisles wide enough for you to maneuver. Do you have some time to help me? I think we have the space between just right, I am not sure about the turning from one to the next. Also, we’re going to have those grabbers for things you can’t reach. Some people don’t like help, they have their pride.”

 

“I think you have it,” Peterman made his way to the shelved area and did the aisles. “You have plenty of room for a wheelchair and a cart here, Tony. The turning areas are very roomy. You’ve done a great job taking into consideration everyone’s needs. I’m rather impressed. I wasn’t too sure about a city boy being here in the country, but I think you’re just want we need.”

 

“This is my home,” Tony extended a hand. “My priorities are this town, I assure you.”

 

“Heard the community center building was sold today,” Mr. Peterman watched as Tony’s face fell. “Heard the new owner has big plans for it. Big plans for our small town, it makes no sense to me.”

 

“Before anyone gets upset, let’s find out who bought the building and what the plans are,” Gibbs gut was churning, Tony’s heart had been set on fixing up the building so that Sam and his friend could have a place that was their very own.

 

“I bought it,” Ducky made his way inside the store. “My word, Anthony. This looks amazing, my boy. You have put so much work into it, this is going to be magnificent.”

 

“Dr. Donald Mallard, I would like you to meet Marvin Peterman. Mr. Peterman, this is one of my former co-workers from my NCIS days. He’s one of the good guys.” Tony explained “You bought the community center?”

 

“I did,” Ducky nodded. “When Jethro was at the office last week, he explained the beautiful town you have and the special residents that are yearning for a place of their own. Dr. Palmer and I worked at finding way to give it back to them.”

 

“Tony!” Victoria shouted as she ran into the store. “Up, please.”

 

“Hi there,” Tony picked the little girl up and put her on his shoulders. “How are you?”

 

“Good!” Victoria started dancing on Tony’s shoulders. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too,” Tony laughed as he pulled her down and put her on his hip. “What’s new with you?”

 

“Nothing,” Victoria sighed. “All’s good in the hood.”

 

“How many are you today?” Tony bounced his little friend.

 

“This many,” holding up three fingers. “Grand-Ducky! It’s so big!”

 

“It is so big,” Ducky laughed. “It’s bigger than you.”

 

“It’s good to see you, my friend.” Palmer made his way into the store to hug Tony. “This town is good for you. You look happy, rested and healthy. Agent Gibbs, I do believe that you are the most rested that I have ever seen you.”

 

“Considering that we’ve worked our butts off,” Gibbs snorted. “That’s a miracle.”

 

“What are you doing here? Hi Breena,” Tony leaned down to kiss his friend’s cheek. “It’s great to see you.”

 

“Well, word got around NCIS that you want to do a community center for the special needs residents of this community. Several of us have decided to adopt your project and help you out. The donations that came in, were more than we could have hoped for. Dr. Mallard did some research, he decided he wanted to invest in the future of these amazing people, so he bought the building.”

 

“Ducky,” Tony’s mouth went dry, he was still trying to process the news from moments before. “I can’t believe you’d do that for them.”

 

“I did it,” Ducky smiled that charming smile of his. “I did it, because I believe in you, Anthony. I believe that you have just what it takes to change the lives of these young men and women.”

 

“Did you hear that, Sam?” Gibbs motioned for his buddy to join them. “This is our friend, Ducky. He bought the community center so all of you can have a place to hang out again.”

 

“Ducky,” Sam paused and thought. “Dr. Donald Mallard, Tony calls you Ducky. You are the medical examiner at NCIS and you talk to the dead, so they can go to eternity knowing that someone cared.”

 

“Where’d you hear that?” Ducky’s eyes burned with tears.

 

“Tony told me, he told me about everyone.” Sam smiled. “I saw all your pictures. You’re Jimmy Palmer, Tony calls you the autopsy gremlin. You’re a good guy with a big heart. You’re the friend that supported Tony through everything and you are a great bowler!”

 

“I love to bowl!” Palmer gasped. “Do you bowl, Sam?”

 

“I like to watch,” Sam shrugged. “My parents liked to win, and I couldn’t be good enough to win they said. Kids like me can’t be winners, that’s what they said.”

 

“This is my wife, Breena and our daughter, Victoria. We love to bowl! If there is a place around here, I would love to take you and your friends bowling.” Palmer watched as Sam turned to Tony. 

 

“Tony,” Sam leaned over to whisper. “Is he for real?”

 

“He is,” Tony nodded. “Do you remember what I told you about when he took me to the rock climbing wall?”

 

“It was the most fun you ever had while sober!” Sam beamed. “Jimmy Palmer, we will go bowling with you. We will go to Rainbow Lanes and you will show us how to be good bowlers.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Palmer smiled. “Now, we are going to go get unpacked. Megan was more than happy to rent us a couple beautiful rooms. She has her eyes set on making that a bed and breakfast, she was telling me.”

 

“Duck?” Gibbs motioned for his friend to follow him outside. “How’s Burley doing with the team?”

 

“He is doing magnificent, Jethro. You should be very proud of him. The team, they are very worse for wear. When they are not on a case, he has them in the gym or the range. They have almost mastered a good report, Timothy has become rather indignant at times, I’m afraid that Stan has corrected his grammar and returned his report to him for lack of attention to detail.”

 

“Tony always fixed that for them,” Gibbs sighed. “Said it was easier than fighting them.”

 

“Stan showed them the copies of their reports versus what made it to the desk of Director Vance,” Ducky smiled. “They stood in complete and utter shock.”

 

“What about Abby?” Gibbs turned back to check on Tony, his heart turning to goo as he saw his friend playing with Victoria.

 

“Abigail has tried all her tricks,” Ducky smirked. “She’s found that Agent Burley is impervious to her charms. He’s written her up for the loud music, for taking liberties that go against NCIS protocol and for using NCIS computers to keep track of her bowling league stats.”

 

“Vance emailed me something about a charity,” Gibbs sighed. “He attached a file, I was lucky to read the email. We haven’t had the time to go back to it so Tony could show me how to retrieve it using the secure portal.”

 

“Secretary Porter’s daughter is involved with a non-profit,” Ducky explained. “She has a desire to go into community awareness type work. Madame Secretary thought that perhaps starting with something to get her feet wet would help. NCIS agents are volunteering to assist her build playgrounds in underprivileged areas. Eleanor and Timothy are being required to put in hours on the project.”

 

“I’ve only been here ten days,” Gibbs shook his head in disbelief.

 

“To your team,” Ducky turned to check on Tony. “It seems like ten months. What they didn’t count on was how their actions against Anthony, particularly the one that pushed him to leave, would rattle others. Word traveled quickly, through NCIS, via Mr. Palmer and Ms. Bromstead.” 

 

“Woman scorned,” Gibbs smiled. “She’s very protective of Tony; they’ve been close since the Secret Santa thing broke the ice.”

 

“Gibbs?” Tony stepped outside with Victoria in his arms. Placing the little girl on his friend’s shoulders, Tony watched as she started playing with his hair and laughed. “Promised her we’d go see the animals at the farm. You want to come?”

 

“Would love to,” Gibbs latched onto the little girl’s legs. “Duck? Are you coming?”

 

“I’m going to join Breena and Jimmy to unpack,” Ducky smiled as he watched Gibbs and Tony start walking down the dirt road. “Anthony?”

 

“Yes?” Tony stopped and turned around. “Ducky?”

 

“I’m proud of you, my friend. This town suits you; you’re going to do great things here.” Turning before he could see Tony’s reaction, the elder man made his way towards Megan’s to unpack, a smile on his face and a spring in his step.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tim,” Bishop called out to her partner as she came walking into the bullpen reading a newspaper. “Have you seen this?”

“What is it?”

 

“Retired Federal Agent,” Bishop paused and shook her head. “A retired federal agent has restored life, family and community in a small town in Northern Ohio. When Anthony DiNozzo first arrived in the town of Smithton, it was on a mission of compassion. Blah, blah, blah… Now a much beloved resident of this small town, Tony finds himself one of the busiest men in Smithton. Whether he is coaching the children at sports, working at remodeling the town’s community center, or doing the construction on the town’s general store, he always has a smile on his face and a fan following.”

 

“Tony?” Tim stood and took the paper from Bishop. “Wonder if he’s slept with that cute young girl beside him in that picture. That’s about Tony’s age bracket, preschool.”

 

“McGee,” Burley called at he made his way into the bullpen. Walking over to his Tim’s desk, Burley picked up the man’s backpack. Removing all government issued items from the sack, Stan opened Tim’s desk drawer, removed his gun. “Your badge and credentials,” holding out his hand, Stan waited patiently. “You are on administrative leave, SecNav will in charge of your placement. You will not be returning to this team. If you do not cooperate and leave, peacefully, you will be fired.”

 

“Fired?” Tim gasped. “You can’t fire me. What’s your reason?”

 

“Because you make me sick,” Stan groaned. “Get out of this building before I have you escorted out. You will never, ever be a quarter of the man that Tony is. You should realize that.”

 

“Agent Burley,” Bishop said softly. “He didn’t mean what he said, it’s a joke between them. Tony would know he’s joking.”

 

“Joking?” Burley growled. “Like you were joking the day the two of you were taking bets on how many women would come forward accusing Tony of sexually assaulting them when the #MeToo movement went viral. That kind of joking?”

 

“How do you know about that?” Bishop swallowed hard. “That was a private conversation.”

 

“Wasn’t too private if Tony heard it,” Burley moved to stand in front of Ellie’s desk. “That was the final straw, that was when he knew that neither of you had an ounce of respect for him. He could no longer work with the likes of you, so he’s moved onto doing something that fulfills him, and that he loves.”

 

“This?” Bishop held up the newspaper.

 

“That,” Burley sighed. “It’s an amazing town.”

 

“His store is full of character,” a female voice called as she walked through the bullpen. “Special Agent Burley, do you have a few moments to speak with me?”

 

“Yes, I do, Madame Secretary.” Burley turned on his heels to follow SecNav. Pausing, he turned to Bishop. “I want you to review all your reports from the time you started to the time that Tony quit. I want you go print them and highlight the difference between what you submitted to him for review and what he turned in. You will find your original reports on your desktop in a file marked crap.”

 

“Very appropriate and hopefully, eye opening task,” SecNav commented as the elevator doors closed. “I have seen pictures of Agent DiNozzo’s store and the community center. My daughter has asked to spend some time working with the special needs residents, she has a passion for that type of work and it goes with what she is majoring in. I was hoping to make the trip for the grand opening.”

 

“Tony will appreciate that,” Stan smiled. “What did you want to see me about?”

 

“Agent McGee,” SecNav smiled. “I think that I have the perfect assignment for him, I just need you to weigh in.”

 

“Gibbs,” Tony called out as he walked into the house for lunch. “I just talked to Stan. Have you talked to him today?”

 

“Nope,” Gibbs pointed to the table. “Lunch is ready, eat something. You’re losing weight, you’ve been skipping meals. What’s Stan want?”

 

“Tim’s been reassigned,” Tony took a bite of his sandwich. “This is real turkey, Gibbs. When did you cook that?”

 

“Yesterday,” Gibbs snorted. “When you were at the basketball camp. Where’s McGee reassigned to?”

 

“According to Stan, SecNav has assigned him to work with the sanitation engineers across the country. He’s in charge of mapping out better trash routes to save them from doubling back so much.”

 

“From field agent to garbage plotter,” Gibbs snickered. “Sounds about right. What about Bishop?”

 

“He’s got her pulling her every case from the last five years,” Tony chuckled. “He has her looking at the reports she handed to me versus the ones I turned in. She has to high light the changes that I made to them. After she’s done, he is going to have her review each case file and come up with a post case report.”

 

“That will tick her off,” Gibbs laughed. “She prides herself in paying attention to all the details.”

 

“She’s actually write in her reports what she was eating at the time she made whatever discovery. That’s taking food association way too far.” Tony shook his head. “Right now, I am going to food associate with this sandwich, this is good.”

 

“There’s a second one in the fridge,” Gibbs nodded towards the appliance. “If you have room, take it. Also, that is the dried fruit you like. Ducky sent it after he got back to Virginia.”

 

“God bless, Duckman.” Tony muttered around a bite of sandwich. “The grand opening is getting bigger than I thought it would. I’m not sure why so many people are interested in a small-town store.”

 

“It’s not about the store, Tony. It’s about you. I am so proud of you. What you have achieved here, it’s amazing. The lives you have changed with just your plan. You’ve restored hope to these people.” Gibbs paused to ground himself. “You’re not seeing it from the eyes of others like I am, I’ve listened to them talk. You’re relieving a burden.”

 

The day of the opening arrived quicker than Tony was emotionally ready for. The rest of the week following the talk with Gibbs had left him quiet and emotional, the plans that he had for the store, the community center and the grounds settled his soul.

 

“Hey,” Delores greeted her friend in the middle of the street. “This looks amazing, Agent Gibbs gave me the tour of the store. I noticed all tarps covering a variety of things around this part of town.”

 

“For all the things that I have been given in life,” Tony cleared his throat, “I wanted the opportunity to give back.” 

 

“Tony,” Stan extended his hand. “Great to see you again, my friend. What difference a couple months have made, I am shocked and impressed. Gibbs was showing me the ball courts they put in for the gang, those are amazing.”

 

“You ready?” Vance questioned softly as he walked up to his friend. “You have a crowd gathered out front, a lot of friendly faces for you.”

 

“Friendly faces?” Tony questioned.

 

“Several agents, department heads, civilians that are grateful for what you did for them. Several of your brothers in blue, they brought sneakers.” Vance smiled. “Palmer made some calls, he got some teams together to play ball in the community center.” 

 

Stepping around the front of the building, Tony’s eyes scanned the growing crowd of familiar faces. His eyes settling down front where his father and Gibbs stood shoulder to shoulder, matching looks of pride on their faces.

 

“Good morning,” Megan stood in front of the crowd. “My name is Megan Smithton. It’s not a coincidence that my last name matches the town. Smithton was founded in 1812, when my great, great, great, great, great, grandfather purchased 500 acres of land from the Connecticut Land Company. Stories told over the generations tell us of a man with a huge heart that those that settled on the surrounding farms adored and embraced. As time went on, they would grow the farm so large that people from neighboring communities would travel just for Michael Ernest Smithton’s vegetables, meat and his wife Maggie’s baked goods. It is told that their influences and devotion to the area is what led to this town being named Smithon when it was established to honor a man that served his community to the very end. 

 

Time would go on, the town and the people would change as the elderly died and the babies were born. Technology would cause the old fashioned charm that people adored to be tossed to the wayside. The town and the community would lose focus on the most important thing, the people. That was until a tall, dark and handsome stranger would wander into town to return beloved family treasures that had made their way around the world as my Uncle Ernest traveled serving in the war. 

 

That man would eventually follow his heart and allow it to lead him to Smithton. When Anthony DiNozzo Jr drove into our town a few short months ago, it was because he had been searching for something, but I also think, this town called to him. This town was searching for someone, that someone that would pick up the piece and help return the magic that had died years ago. I have listened to the conversations this morning as the out of towners came rolling into town, the majority of the people that came, came with a great deal of love. Tony, there are so many people that are so proud of what you have accomplished for yourself, not just our town. Sometimes, it takes finding your heart and coming home for people to realize the beauty in what they had. We, the people of Smithton, are so proud to call you not only a resident of this town, but our friend. Welcome home!”

 

Tony stood for a moment, his heart on his sleeve, tears streaming down his face and his heart pounding so hard, that he feared it would burst from his chest. Stepping to the podium, he looked over the crowd. “I don’t even know how to follow that except with a thank you. It’s great to see so many friends in this crowd, people that supported me from the moment I rolled out of D.C., setting out to find my way.

 

This journey has been an amazing journey. I we a great deal of thanks to so many people. From the people of this town that stood up to fight for the continued rights of the community to my friends. Without them, we would have not been able to manage a fraction of what we accomplished.”

 

Stepping away from the podium, Tony moved to the front of the store. Removing the tarp that was covering the landscape he stood back to watch the faces of the Smithton-Yost family. “In honor of the man, that lead me to a place I now call home, and to the woman that was his life. I present to you the Ernest and Dorothy Yost Memorial Garden.”

 

Pausing while the family took in the garden, Tony took the time to center himself. “Several years ago, I met a man, with a twinkle in his eye, a smile that always touched his lips no matter how hard the circumstances. He had an amazing capacity to love and a hunger to be loved. To know him was to love him, deeply. He became family, a man that I looked up to, counted on for counsel when the world got a bit upside down and the place I could go when I needed to escape. He’s gone, but his legacy lives on in his son, my friend. I wanted to find a way to honor him, so it is my great honor to introduce the general store, inspired by one of the greatest men I have ever met, Jack’s Place.”

 

Tony watched as the color drained from his friend’s face before he made his way down the street and away from the crowd. “Leon?” Tony called his former boss over. “Could you keep an eye on things here for me, I think I need to fix something important. I should have asked him, first.”

 

“I don’t think it is what you think,” Leon squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “Take it easy on yourself, Tony.”

 

“Gibbs?” Tony caught up with his friend. “I didn’t mean to overstep, I should have asked you.”

 

“I didn’t get to say good-bye.” Gibbs stopped at the edge of the pond next to the community center. “I miss him so much.”

 

“I miss him too,” Tony whispered softly. 

 

“He died alone,” Gibbs choked on his words. “I should have been there.”

 

“I know that I didn’t know him as well as you do,” Tony moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with Jethro. “What I do know that there are three things that he loved with all his heart. He loved you, that store and that town. I talked to Calvin, he told me that the day Jack died, he had been talking you and how proud he was of you. So, in my heart, I believe that Jackson Gibbs died in the store he loved, in the center of the town he loved, reflecting on his life with his son, that he loved very much. In my heart and head, his last moments were beautiful, Gibbs, not lonely.”

 

“He would be so honored to have that store named after him,” Gibbs blew out a breath. “I am honored, that you did it. What you have accomplished in this town, for these people, is amazing.”

 

“What we have accomplished, for us, in this town, is just as amazing. We are have come so far, Jethro. What you have done to help me accomplish my dream, I can’t repay that.” Tony turned away from Gibbs, his eyes stinging with tears.

 

“You owe me nothing,” Gibbs cleared his throat. “I do owe you something.” Turning on his heels, Gibbs made his way back to the crowd to stand shoulder to shoulder with Tony’s father. “Mr. DiNozzo,” Gibbs called out. “Could you explain to us your vision for the community center?”

 

Standing tall, Tony turned back towards the crowd, gesturing to the community center building. “A very generous man purchased his building to keep it standing and functioning in this town. The project was taken over with a great deal of love and generosity. It’s the hard work, attention to the smallest detail and the love that went into everything from every phone call to ever pounded nail that restored this building. It is my great honor to present to you, Beautiful Souls Community Center and Fielding Sports Hubs. Our ball fields and wheel chair accessible activities will go live when the weather breaks in this spring.”

 

Turning to his wife, McGee looked down at her in disbelief. “You knew about this?”

 

“Knew about it, supported it and helped raised money for it.” Delilah rolled forward only to pause and spin around. “You’ve misjudged him for years, Tim. I wanted you to see this, to try to understand that what you think of Tony is short sighted and ignorant.”

 

“Tim,” Bishop called to Tim as she pointed to a sign that read. ‘Welcome to Smithton. Where our hearts our big and labels are not welcome.’


End file.
